1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, more particularly, to the secondary battery of a pouch type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the secondary battery is variously used as power sources for portable electronic devices. Further, as the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, the demand for the secondary battery is abruptly increasing. The secondary battery may be charged and discharged to use many times. As a result, the secondary battery is economically and environmentally effective, thereby encouraging its use.
As the potable electronic devices become smaller and thinner, it is required that the secondary battery mounted in the potable electronic devices become smaller and thinner, and the demand for the secondary battery is increasing.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.